DTK X Soul X Reader X BlackStar Lemon
by Sonicbunny101
Summary: I don't have much for a Summary. It's a Lemon. Enjoy I guess. I'm use to using Deviantart so I have no Idea What I'm Doing


div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" You closed you eyes as Kid leans into a passionate kiss. Soul gently rubs his free hand on your right breast. "You're not nervous, are you?" Soul said lust laced in his tone. You softly shake your head. Black*Star leaning to your neck. "Thats good" His breath was hot against your neck. He then began to softly lick and nip at your neck. Soul Gently began to pull up your shirt slowly then slipping his hand in. Kid pushes his lips harder and nibbles on your bottom lip asking for entrance. You gasp in surprise when you feel Soul's hand into your bra and grab your breast. Kid then toke this chance to slip his tongue in and wrap it around yours. Black*Star feeling alittle left out he quickly pulled your shirt over your head breaking your kiss with Kid. You let out a small squeak as Black*Star unhooks your bra and flings it at Kid. "Its not fair that none of you are losing clothing" You said covering your breasts with your arms. Kid lets out a sigh and gets off your lap and pulls off his jacket and unbuttons his dress shirt. Soul removes his T-shirt and Black*Star removes his shirt revealing his muscular chest. "Now this is a body ladies. Kid." Black*Star says with a smirk. Kid looks away with a pout and covers his pale chest with his arms. You stand up and wrap your arms around Kid and then pull him into a kiss. Soul wraps his arm around your slender waist and goes back to sucking on your neck. Black*Star kneels down to the waist band of you pants and pulls your pants down revealing you (F/C) panties. He gently rubs your thigh with his slim finger. Inching closer and closer to the hem of your panties. Black*Star gently rubs your clothed entrance causing a soft moan vibrate against both you and Kid's lips. Black*Star slowly slips fingers into you panties and into your womanhood going in and out. You let out another breathless moan as Black*Star puts in another digit. Still slowly pulling in and out but also scissoring motion as well. He speeds up his pace and adds a third digit. He then just pulled his fingers out. You then gave out moan of disapproval. Soul then pulled you down lay on him on the couch with your back on his stomach. Kid then unbuckled his pants and kicked them off. He gently lays his body on top of your body and rubs your cheek gently. "YAHOO IM GONNA GET LAID!" A completely naked Black*Star yelled. Soul pulls down his pants and boxers his member rubbed against you lower back. "C'mon Kid get naked" You say pulling at the waistband of his skull boxers. Kid cheeks flare up as he slowly pulls his boxers down revealing his member hard. He gently pokes your entrance. "KID MOVE YOUR HEAD DOWN!" Black*Star yelled. Kid did as he was told and Black*Star then straddled your chest pushing his tip into your mouth. You give Black*Star a death glare but soon faded as you slowly began to suck. Soul pushed his length in causing pain to shoot through you whole body. Kid slowly put his length in as Soul did making sure you could get through the pain as quick as possible. Everyone stood still waiting for you to relax and adapt to both Soul and Kid. After about a few seconds you laid you head on Soul's chest and gave a soft nod. Kid and Soul slowly pulled out and slammed back in and kept at a slow pace. You let out a moan of pleasure as you let as you take Black*Star farther into your mouth. Black*Star then thrusted foreword hitting the back throat. You gag and quickly grab his hips making sure that it doesn't happen again. You harden your sucking and pull Black*Star even father. Kid and Soul speed up their paces. You squeeze Black*Star's hips a little harder as you feel your climax come. "YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled once he released. He slips himself out, gets off your chest and retreats to the bathroom to shower off. You try to swallow it all and wipe the rest with your hand. Kid pushes himself to face you and continues his smooth pace with Soul. Soon after you met your release. Kid slides himself out and snuggles himself in between your breasts and falls asleep. Soon you and Soul fall asleep. Black*Star came out of the shower still in nothing. "Looks like they feel asleep" He whispers as he enters the living room once again. He walks over to you and pushes your bangs out of your face and lay a soft kiss on your forehead. Black*Star pulls up his boxers and lays on the loveseat. "I love you (Y/N)" He says quietly as he falls into a deep sleep./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strong(SMALL TIME SKIP) /strong/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.727272033691406px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Maka walked up to her doorstep with Blair. She slowly opened her door to see the horror of what have come of leaving the four of them alone. "emMY COUCH! THERES CUM ALL OVER MY COUCH! AND A NAKED BLACK*STAR ON MY LOVESEAT!" /emMaka screamed./div 


End file.
